


A shadow lurking in his eyes

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: Drabbles exploring jensen and dean and character bleed and dean being the slut jensen needs in his life. This is a real person fic with explicit nods to wincest, destiel, and dean/benny. I love playing with character bleed so, if that's your thing, too, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

they could do cons for another twenty years and jensen still wouldn’t get it. 

“i’m just a guy,” he says to a fan who thanks him for being a catalyst of change in her life. “You changed your own life.”  
“i haven’t said anything yet,” he says to a crowd screaming before he can get his mic turned on.

all that concentrated focus just on him, jensen squirms. he feels cheap. he feels like a product, every move he makes, every word he says, consumed by the crowd. they’re vicious and he is a delicacy.

he shares the stage with jared, a shield of protection and sword of humor, the battle seems more evenly matched now. jared is overflowing with enthusiasm. it seeps into jensen’s soul.

he shares the stage with misha and it’s almost like they’re alone. just two dudes and a few friends, laughing over stupid shit, the packed room becomes an intimate affair, no longer strangers crowded into a venue but instead close friends, friends you can trust and feel comfortable laughing and sharing with. misha breaks down the barriers between the stage and the seats in a way only he can. it’s fun and jensen revels in it. 

he shares the stage with ty and they’re both (more than) a little drunk. jensen tries and ty’s behaving, trying to impress him, but he’s more uncomfortable blushing under ty’s constant praise than he is under the gaze of the audience. the fans, jensen figures, are hungry for what he can give them in some daydreamy way. ty lavishes him in praise and jensen can feel the ache coming off ty in waves. it’s suddenly too hot and thank god when misha comes out to wrap up the panel.

it’s a private meet and greet, jensen’s cool and collected, answering the same questions he’s answered a thousand times over, about character bleed and acting choices and wardrobe and sam and dean and castiel. he doesn’t understand why it matters. he wouldn’t give as much thought to this story as these people do but he’s had to because they do. “How does Dean feel about …” a fan begins, the eagerness shining behind her eyes and jensen knows she’s crafted this question and has been waiting months to present it to him. he smiles as she finishes, no longer shocked by any question and it wouldn’t be so bad except he knows the answers without having to think about it anymore. "Dean feels like shit.“ he wants to say and sometimes does.

he’s heard them call it ‘headcanon’ when they think something about a character that hasn’t happened on the show. he knows they fans would have a field day if they could interview danneel. if they could treat her with respect. she’s watched dean bleed into their lives for years. she has headcanon for dean that she’s seen seeping through jensen. the fans would pass on to heaven if they heard her talk about how she walked in on him holding jj, how he had their daughter cradled just so, looking down at her, and at the time jensen was thinking about how blessed he was to have his family happy, healthy, intact, but danneel strolled in and stopped mid step. "well, hey, dean” she said and shocked jensen from his thoughts. they shared a laugh but it happens more often than you might think.

he’s seen sam bleed through jared rarely. jared’s overwhelmingly grandiose attitude and personality serving as strength to shoulder sam. it takes a strong actor to carry a character like sam around with him day in and day out. jared has a firm line.

misha, too. he’s able to slip into castiel flawlessly then leave him on the floor the moment the take is through.

jensen is more like dean than he’d care to admit.

sometimes, when he is with jared or misha or ty, he isn’t sure if he’s jensen with jared or misha or ty, or if he’s dean trying to be with sam or cass or benny.

jensen catches dean, sometimes, using his eyes to spy on his friends, his life, and he has to push him down. 

it’s worse when he’s drunk or otherwise uninhibited. ty likes him drunk. sebastian provides other means to become uninhibited. misha likes those. jared waits for the silence in the dark of the night when he’ll whisper 'dean?’ just to hear jensen hum in response. they like to play with dean. dean’s a lot of things jensen isn’t. one of those things is being willing to put his dick wherever it wants to go. like jared’s mouth, in the hotel room during some con, when it’s dark and jensen is bubbling with warmth and jared whispers in his ear how sam could never appreciate dean like this but oh, how jared can appreciate him with his tongue running up the length of jensen’s dick. or in misha’s hands, his fingers wrapped around jensen’s cock while they’re ducked into some unused wardrobe or makeup trailer and misha uses castiel’s voice while jensen grinds himself into misha’s hand. misha, in castiel’s voice, breathing into jensen’s mouth that dean is fucking hopeless. “i fell for you,” he says, as castiel, and jensen feels dean pull near the bottom of his spine. or ty’s ass, when he’s on his back, legs in the air, slicked and ready using benny’s voice to tell jensen “come on, sweetheart.” and as jensen grabs ty’s thighs, holding them down, gripping them hard, and presses his cock into ty, the man moans dean’s name in benny’s voice. its the slowest drunk fuck and jensen calls him benny twice, accidentally, before ty begs to be fucked hard. “brother,” he pants, “let your monster free”


	2. ty and jensen with dean and benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the jibcon after s8. Rpf with character bleed.

his shoes scuffed the pavement as he walked. being alone with ty was relaxing. jensen hadn't been able to spend much time with him, not alone like this, since they'd filmed their final scenes for season eight. the scene where they both went somewhere they neither expected. the scene where jensen had felt dean roaring to life, demanding to express just how he felt about benny, and watching ty allow benny to respond in kind.

jensen pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. he curled his shoulders against the chill night air. ty walked beside him in silence, hands in his own pockets. jensen smiled, tucking his chin to his chest.

the city was dead. the streets empty this time of night. jensen had threatened to keep ty up all night earlier on stage. he never expected ty to show up at his room after convention hours, propped against the door frame, and using benny's voice to ask, how you plan on doing this? jensen had laughed. making good on the promise hadn't occurred to him but ty was notoriously good for a good time.

they turned a corner, walking into a cool breeze, and saw a pillar with chains. jensen felt a flutter in his chest. as they neared it, jensen turned to ty, nodding his head toward the chain. ty chuckled but lifted the chain, throwing it over his shoulder and posing himself in a powerful stance

dean laughed. jensen stifled it quickly. he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. he could feel dean itching just under his skin. jensen rubbed his hands over his sleeves trying to wipe the feeling away.

ty was beside him. jensen turned the phone so he could see the picture of himself. ty grinned.

it's good, jensen said.

ty nodded, his eyes moving from the phone to jensen, traveling over his face, settling on his eyes.

you okay? he asked.

dean burned around the edges of jensen's mind. jensen could feel dean looking out through his eyes and when he saw ty he didn't see ty, he saw benny, and jensen had to push it down the feeling of pure elation soaked in regret. 

jensen nodded quickly.

they walked in comfortable silence for a few more blocks, meandering through the city. 

this is like purgatory, ty said, pulling jensen into the moment.

just you and me and a whole lot of nothing, ty said. 

jensen looked up but the sky was lit by city lights. a dull glow hid any stars he might have seen otherwise.

they shared silence again, jensen acutely aware of how close to him ty was walking. acutely aware of the scent of peaches that clung to him.  jensen smiled, thinking of ty using the hotel shampoo. peach paradise.

i miss it, ty said. he stopped. jensen slowed, turned toward him. 

i miss purgatory, ty said. his voice hardly above a whisper. i miss you, he said. i miss dean. i miss being benny. i miss being benny for dean. he shook his head, looking to the sidewalk. 

it won't make any sense to you, ty said, raising his eyes to meet jensen's, a moment that made jensen's heart studder in his chest as dean burned inside him, watching this through jensen's eyes.

i know it won't, ty said, but benny misses dean.

i miss you, dean pushed the words through jensen's lips before he had the chance to bite them back. jensen shifted where he stood, anxious with dean crawling in his skin. he glanced up. 

ty cocked his head, slightly, and his eyes searched jensen for a moment. ty stepped closer to jensen. he moved slowly, deliberately, and in that movement, they both dismissed the reality that they were two men on a sidewalk in a strange city in the wee hours of the morning.

why couldn't i stay with you? ty spoke, his lips moving, but it was benny's voice, benny's words and they tore into jensen, ripped through him straight in dean.

dean moved to close the space between them. he lifted a hand and gently touched benny's cheek. 

i wanted to be with you, dean said.

ty leaned into the touch of jensen's hand. his palm warm on ty's chilled skin. ty couldn't see jensen anywhere on the face mere inches from his own. he was with dean and only dean.

ty beckoned benny back to the surface. his cheeks instantly flushed but there was a heaviness inside him. 

dean leaned in, the two men near sharing breath, before benny pressed his lips to dean's. it was soft, and warm, and benny felt whole. he felt dean's tongue and parted his lips, his own tongue moving to meet dean's. benny felt hot, and suddenly needed to do something with his hands. he placed them around dean's waist. he pulled dean in closer, pressing their bodies together.

ty felt jensen's hands moving down his sides. down, down, until fingers were sliding into the waist of his jeans and even though benny wanted this, ty had to pull back, breaking away from the kiss.

jen, he said. we are in public.

he doesn't care, jensen breathed across ty's cheek, into his ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to dance through every tactile receptor in ty's body.

i know dean doesn't care, baby, and neither does benny but you and i can't do this here.

ty, the voice of reason.

jensen sighed... or maybe it's was dean, the two a blurring of desires. he ran his fingers along under the waist of ty's jeans til he came to the button. he tugged at the jeans, pulling ty to him again. dean's breath hot against ty's neck, jensen nipped at the tender exposed skin. dean popped ty's button, deftly undid the zipper and slid his hand down into ty's underwear.

ty couldn't hold it back, benny moaned as he felt dean's fingers touching, caressing, wrapping around his already hard cock.

jen, ty panted, we should really-

i don't give a fuck, dean hissed through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip around ty's dick.

easy there, sweetheart, ty let benny speak. he kissed dean gently. benny placed his hand over dean's on the outside of his underwear. you're going to damage the merchandise like that. and even though ty's hips rocked almost involuntarily into jensen's hold, he felt dean loosen his grip to something more tender.

there's my hunter, benny purred, caressing dean's cheek.

what do you say we take this back to the hotel? benny asked but he could see dean's face fall, jensen staring back at him in horror.

there are people there, jensen said.

ty shook his head. he placed his hands on jensen's cheeks, pulling him in for another sweet kiss.

do you really care about that? ty asked, pressing himself into jensen's grip for good measure. 

jensen thought then shook his head.

well, lets go, then, ty kissed the top of jensen's nose. jensen pulled his hand out of ty's pants, leaving ty wishing desperately that he didn't mind having sex on a public sidewalk in the middle of the city. he ached for jensen's touch even as jensen zipped and buttoned his jeans for him.

jensen rubbed his palm along the hard bulge now constricted under blue jean material. 

do you have lube in your room? jensen asked.

ty laughed, do you think we'll need it?

he wasn't prepared for the level stare that met him in reply. stone cold serious, dean said, you bet your sweet ass we will. 


End file.
